Just a Repair Boy
by SadisticKittenPoet911
Summary: Leo Valdez and High school do NOT mix. After losing his mom and having to move to new foster homes constantly, he just wants some Leo time. But when a certain girl named Calypso comes along, he wants some Leo AND Calypso time. Even though he's way out of his league. But most girls are when it comes to Leo. R&R.(Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick does. Viria owns cover photo)
1. Chapter 1

Please review!

Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would die of excitement.

3rd person POV. (17;Flashback=italics.)

_Espseranza Valdez, looked down at her son, smiling as she cradled him. It was a cold, summer morning in September at the workshop. Rays of light shot out from the curtains and blinds, shining of the metals and tools._

_"Good morning, my little Mijo." She says softly as Leo looked up at her , smiling._

_"Morning momma. I don't wanna go.." Leo was five. And five means Kindergarten._

_"I know, Mijo, but you will make lots of friends there." Esperanza says as she sets Leo down on his feet and walks over to get his stuff. (And a hairbrush.)_

_"Are you sure?" Leo asks as his mom gives him a hairbrush, and he starts brushing his hair._

_"No," She's sighs. "But look at you, You're adorable!" She says as she scoops Leo up and starts tickling him._

_"M-m-mommy!," Leo manages to say in between giggles, "Stop! W-we're going to be late!" Esperanza looks up at the clock and reaches for Leo's jacket,, and off to school they went._

Leo's head shoots up from his desk and he looks around. He fell asleep during English... Again. He stares up at the board, not being able to decipher the words.

Then, of course something is thrown at the back of his head. He ignores it, and tries to write something down. "Oops.." he says to himself as he looks at his mistake, and then reaches for his eraser. Then does he notice that's it's gone. Between the jocks throwing things at him, and his missing "Repair Boy" eraser, he's getting mad. So he turns around in his seat and glares at the people sitting behind him.

"Knock it off." He spits at them. They snicker. Then Leo looks down at the desk in front of him. Little green pieces of rubber... Leo's eraser. They were throwing HIS ERASER at HIM! That's it..

He grabs the remaining rubber, slams it into the jocks face, earning some blood trickling down it.

" !" The jock shouts.

"Yes, Max?" Mrs. Athena asks as she turns around, gasping at the blood.

"Leo punched me!" He says accusingly, smiling smugly at Leo.


	2. Chapter 2

OThank you so much for the reviews and favourites! And Calypso will be showing up somewhere around here.. Maybe.

**RECENTLY:**

**" !" The jock shouts.**

**"Yes, Max?" She asks as she turns around and gasps at the blood.**

**"Leo punched me," He says accusingy, smiling smugly at me.**

Great.. In trouble with .. "Leo Valdez! Office. Now!" She shouts, all red faced. I couldn't help but laugh, though. I shrug and grab my things. It's not the first time I've been sent, so it's just like another day. So I start my journey to the office. Once I get there, the principal looks up, eyebrows raised.

"Again, Valdez? Sit." He points to a chair in front of his desk. Mr.D is a HUGE party animal. Surprised he's not fired yet. I mean, from all the DUI's he gets, it's probably a miracle that the dude's not in prison.

He glares at me for a second and goes back to scrolling through... is that?...Facebook? Ok then... "What did you do this time, Leonardo?"

"It's Leo, and I apparently punched someone on 'Purpose'."

"Gah..We both know that's detention, Leotard," He mutters, and starts to shop for some wine. "Ahh... This White Merlot looks good.. How about it, Valdez?"

"Uhh... Sure? I mean, I don't drink, but it sounds fancy." Really? Is it even legal be buying wine online at school? I don't think so.

"Ahh... And, Order!" He says, sitting back as he clicks the button."OK,Valdez, for your punishment, you'll be showing around a new girl. Her name is Calypso. She's our foreign exchange student from Greece. So. Be. Nice."

_Great... A girl? Hmm.. I wonder if she's hot.. _

"And she's here right now, actually." I turn and look around, and I swear my heart stopped. _At least I got the HOT part right. _

She was SO beautiful, with no makeup (I kinda dig that.) With silky Brown hair, a white dress with a yellow belt, and flat, yellow, boots. To make it even better.. My Gods. She had tan, dark skin, possibly kissed by Apollo himself

"Leone! Stop ogling!" Mr.D shouts. "Leotard, this is Calypso, Calypso, this is Leotard."

"It's Leo!" I start to glare daggers at Mr.D's forehead, while I turn red.

"It's nice to meet you, Leotard." Calypso smiles, and then starts to snicker. Oh, that's it... two can play at THAT game.

"Isn't Calypso a genre of music.. horrible music. But I guess it suits you." Oh no... she's not smiling anymore. I did say it rather serious though. Maybe she was just joking about the name. Really, Leo? Great. "OK. Go show her around." Mr.D waves us off, and we leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Calypso walks behind me, arms crossed and humming. Probably some Calypso music... hehe.

"What's your locker number?" I ask, turning and walking backwards while watching her.

"245," She replies with a glare.

I throw my hands up and turn around, putting my arms down.

"Your locker's on the 2nd floor, next to Teck-ed," I say, "Watch out, though. There's a lot of chewing tobacco, so watch out."

"Tobacco? What on Crete is that?"

"A drug, kinda... not really. You'll find out." I say.

"Ring!" Sounds the bell. "What's your next class?" I ask.

"Mythology...," she mutters, reading her schedule. "With Mr... Brunner?" She pronounced Brunner as Br-u-nner.

"It's pronounced Brooner." I say as we walk up the stairs. I hate stairs...

"Oh... well, you don't have to correct me all the time." She says.

"I told you how to pronounce a name..." Leo replies.

"Yeah, well, I'm not stupid." She replies,

"Whatever."Leo says

We enter the classroom and immediately all eyes are on us. Actually, Calypso.

"Valdez, your late. New student?" Calypso nods, staring at the class in fear.

"Well, sit, Valdez," says. "Please, introduce yourself." He smiles.

"Um... well, I'm the foreign exchange student from Greece. Calypso Atlas Ogygia."

"Ok, sit next to Mister Dylan, over there, in the corner." Calypso nods her head, shuffling over next to Dylan.

He runs a hand through his hair and looks away from her, secretly smiling.

"Are you ok?" She asks worriedly. He snaps his head over to look at her, smiling with really white teeth.

"I don't know, it got kinda hot in here when you walked in." Leo was getting annoyed. He was sitting behind them.

"It got cold when I sat next to you," she mutters.

"Playing hard to get? Hehe... that won't be a problem." He says, kicking his feet out, lacing his hands behind his head, smiling and winking.

"Hmph!" She says, her nose in the air. Calypso turns her head to look at the board. She had her arms crossed in a sorta sassy way.

"Ok, so today we are going to be learning about Arachne," says. "Who knows who Arachne is?" Calypso immediately raises her hand, smirking. "Calypso."

"Archne challenged Athena to a weaving contest, and won. Athena then turned her into a spider, where she became the first ever spider." She says.

"Right," says, "She was a much better weaver than Athena. She might as well have been a God..." Leo stopped listening and zoned in on the two peoples conversation. "Your hot... can I tap that, or what?" Dylan asks reaching out for for her.

He grabbed her in a part he shouldn't, and she jerked away.

That's it... Leo stood up and tackled Dylan.


End file.
